New Year, New World
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: When Lucy falls into a portal and Natsu gets stuck having to go to the New Year's Mage Party with Lisanna, how will they all get where they want to get to? NaLu, Greenfire, JayxNya and some others too.


**This is a crossover. Try and guess the two! But you already know by the title. Yes sorry for not doing anything lately but be happy that I'm writing now! Enjoy!**

(Lucy POV)

I was cleaning my house from when Natsu and Happy came over. They made a mess! I'm still cleaning up and I found a chip under my bed. How in the world could it of gotten there!? As I was vacuuming around my bed, the vacuum got stuck.

"Oh, come on!" I shouted, "How is it stuck now?"

When I say it is stuck, I mean it is like frozen in midair. I got down on my knees to see if there was something blocking its path, but nothing was there. Suddenly, my hand disappeared.

"Wha- Where did my hand go?!" I screamed. I reached out my right hand to pull out my left, but then my right hand got stuck.

"Ahh!" I screamed again.

Then the suction pulled the rest of me in. My body was tossed and thrown as if I were a piece of wheat in a tornado. Then I saw a circle of light. If this was death, I couldn't go back. I went through the circle of light and landed onto a ship deck.

(Natsu POV)

"Natsu!" a female voice rang out.

I looked up to see Lisanna standing next to me in a red v neck sweater and a black ankle length skirt. Her strap heels were also red.

"Yeah Lisanna, what is it?" I asked.

"Do y-you by a-any ch-chance want to go o-out with me tonight for t-the New Year's Eve Mage Party?" she asked.

"Sure! We're friends after all. Can Luce come too?" I asked.

"L-Luce?" she questioned.

"You know, Lucy. We all can see the ball hit all together!" I said happily. I loved spending time with my friends. Also since Lisanna was on a mission with Elfman for a while, she hasn't really spent that much time with Lucy. They can get to know each other better.

"No, Natsu, this party is for two. Each. Lucy can go with Leo or someone." She said.

This made me frown. Why can't Luce come?

"But, um. Ok then." I said. I didn't understand Lisanna's logic.

She smiled and hugged me.

"Yay! Thanks Natsu, I knew I could count on you! Pick me up by Mira's house by 5. Bye!" she said joyfully and skipped away.

But why can't Lucy come? I liked the way she smelled, and she is one of my closest friends. Also, anytime I'm around her, my gut feels weird but in a good way. I don't know why that happens but I like the feeling. I think I'm going to go to Lucy's house to say hi. I head over to her house and find it vacant. Of course I come in through the window and I find her vacuum still on. I turn it off and take a look around. Bathroom-nobody, kitchen-tasty, but nobody, bedroom-nobody, living room-nobody but a chip bag. That means snack time! I went back to the bedroom because I remembered the reason I came.

"Where is she? She isn't shopping, is she?" then my foot disappeared.

"Ehhh!?" I yelled and plummeted into the sucking thingy.

"Someone Help!" I screamed as I fell into a lighted circle. Then I came crashing into a bathroom.

"Ahhhh! Kai, Jay, help! There's a guy in my bathroom!" a female voice screamed.

"Wha- what, where am I? Who are you?" I asked holding a bruise on my head from hitting the counter.

"Don't look at me you perv!" she squealed and smacked me with her hairbrush. At least she had a towel. Then two boys came running in.

"Get out of my sister's bathroom!" the one wearing red said. "Nya, are you ok?" the one wearing blue said. Then the red one dragged me out of the bathroom and onto the deck of the ship thingy.

"Why were you in my sister's bathroom? Tell me the truth!" he yelled.

"Put me down kid." I said and punched him in the face.

"Oh, you just didn't, I'm gonna beat you to pulp!" he yelled.

I stuck my tongue out at him and ran back into the covered part.

"Hey! Don't you dare go back to my sister!" he hollered and chased me. But I was trying to get back there so I can go back home. Then a green guy ran into me.

"What the heck!?" I said shoving him away and tumbled into an old guy with a long mustache.

"Ah, and who is this?" he asked the red one.

"He's a pervert who wanted to see my sister nude." He said. Then the man raised an eyebrow at me. "Is that so, well, is that true?" he asked me.

"Uh, ummm, I was, uh, in Lucy's house and then poof! I was here." Was all I could think of.

"He's lying. There is no girl here that is named Lucy." The red guy said with a cocky voice.

"Shut up, you are a piece of-" "No sir, don't swear please. I'm actually 12 but turned 17." The green guy said. "Now Kai, calm down and Lloyd, show this guy around. He can stay in the guest room for now. And your name?" he asked.

"Uh, Natsu." I said.

"Ok then, welcome to Ninjago."

**Yay! This is a crossover between Fairy Tail and Ninjago. Yes I am still childish at heart so whatever. R&R!**


End file.
